Beautiful Liar
by PsychoticJedi
Summary: Padme struggles with her love for Anakin and her infatuation with Obi-Wan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **The planets mentioned in this story are only found in the EU. You can find them on the Star Wars Galaxy map, which you can find on a Bing or Google search. From there, well, good luck.**

* * *

 **Beautiful Liar**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

 _Tell me how to forgive you_  
 _When it's me who's ashamed_  
 _And I wish could free you_  
 _Of the hurt and the pain_  
 _But the answer is simple_  
 _She's the one to blame_

 _Let's not kill the karma_  
 _Let's not start a fight_  
 _It's not worth the drama_  
 _For a beautiful liar_  
 _Can't we laugh about it_  
 _It's not worth our time_  
 _We can live without 'em_  
 _Just a beautiful liar_

 _lyrics by:_  
 _Eminem and Rihanna, Beyonce and Shakira_

* * *

"Anakin, focus, please! This is not a difficult maneuver! You've done it dozens of times!"

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin said. "I'm still getting used to this arm. It's heavy and awkward. I can't use my lightsaber the way I used to."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "And how long do you plan on using that as an excuse?"

Anakin smiled. "As long as I can."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You've been distracted ever since you returned from Naboo."

"Think about it, Master. Naboo or Coruscant? Which would _you_ choose?"

Obi-Wan could not help the small smile that came to his lips. "I've reset the remotes. Let's try again. Remember, the flip is before the feint."

* * *

Anakin hurried to his room and locked the door. He keyed in the security code on his hologram station and waited impatiently.

His heart warmed when he saw Padme step into the blue of the hologram.

"Anakin, can you come tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Padme, but I can't. Well, maybe for an hour or two, but the council is talking about sending me and Obi-Wan to the outer rim. We need to be ready to go at a moment's notice."

Padme looked sad. "Then an hour or two will have to do. How soon can you be here?"

"It will be tricky trying to get Obi-Wan off my trail, but I will try," Anakin grinned. "Twenty minutes, maybe."

Padme gave him a look that suggested she wanted more than just a visit. "Hurry. Please."

Anakin rushed to his refresher and took a quick shower.

* * *

Anakin checked the hallways outside his door. Seeing no Masters, he walked towards the entrance of the Temple as quick as he could.

"Where are you going, Anakin?" said the unmistakeable voice of Master Windu.

Anakin thought fast. "There is a possibility that a battalion of clone troopers may be sent to Naboo. I was just going to relay the message to Senator Amidala."

"You could send it by hologram."

"The hologram stations have been acting up over there. It's better to deliver the message in person."

Master Windu frowned. "There is a meeting in the tactical room in two hours. Be there early."

Anakin bowed. "Yes, Master Windu."

* * *

Padme was waiting just inside the door when Anakin arrived at her apartment. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her softly.

"I know it's only been a few weeks, but it seems like years, Anakin."

"I'm sorry Padme, but you know I-"

"Have responsibilities," she cut across him, irritated. "I have responsibilities too. And I'm hiding behind them, just like you."

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy, Padme," Anakin said. "But you know I love you."

Padme smiled at him. "I love you too." She walked over to the window and looked out at the never ending sea of speeder and transport traffic. "But sometimes I wonder if we are fooling ourselves."

Anakin walked to her and put his arms around her waist. He brushed his lips against her neck and heard her sigh with pleasure. "I would love the chance to change your mind," he whispered.

Padme turned in his arms and kissed him hungrily. "Then change it."

Anakin smiled and led her to the bed.

* * *

Anakin rushed towards the tactical room, frantically tucking his shirt in under his tunic.

His stomach sank when he saw Obi-Wan pacing outside the door. Obi-Wan stopped when he spotted Anakin, and shook his head.

"The meeting started an hour ago, Anakin. How many times are you going to do this? It makes us both look like we don't care about what is happening with the Separatists."

"I'm sorry, Master."

Obi-Wan glared at him. "Don't make me regret my recommendation that you leave my apprenticeship." He pointed to the small braid just over Anakin's right ear. "You don't become a Jedi until that braid comes off."

Anakin clenched his fists. _He is always doing this, putting me in my place, as if I were less of a Jedi than he is._

"It will not happen again, Master."

Obi-Wan pressed his fingers to the door panel. "I wish I could believe you."

The heads of four dozen beings turned as the durasteel door of the tactical room hissed open. Anakin's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Skywalker, we are happy you could take time out of your busy day to join us," Mace Windu said darkly.

"Forgive me Master," Anakin said penitently.

Master Windu gestured for Anakin and Obi-Wan to sit. Anakin tried to avoid Yoda's piercing eyes.

"As I was saying," Mace continued. "We have information that the Separatists may be making a push towards the Bilbringi shipyards. It seems like a futile effort on their part, but we should be prepared for a massive invasion regardless." He hesitated, then said, "The Jedi Council has decided that Anakin Skywalker should lead our clone troopers to the Bilbringi sector."

Anakin's head shot up, and again all eyes turned to him. "Me, Master Windu?"

"It was not a unanimous decision, but yes."

"Master Vos will be nearby in the Vortex sector, just in case a larger force is needed," Obi-Wan said.

"I- I am honored that you have placed your confidence in me," Anakin said, slowly rising. "I will not let you down." _Not like last time…_

"The Captain's meeting is first thing in the morning," Master Mundi said. "You will be leaving shortly after."

"Yes, Master's, and… thank you."

Several quiet conversations started as the room emptied, and Anakin could feel the tension.

Obi-Wan clapped him on the back. "You will do fine, Anakin. We trust you."

"A word with you, I would like, Anakin," came an unmistakeable voice.

Anakin looked over to see Yoda standing by the hologram station.

He nodded to Obi-Wan. "I'll catch up with you later."

As Obi-Wan left the room, Anakin descended the stairs and sat on the lowest bench. Yoda leaned on his staff and looked up at him with his wide green eyes.

"You're pain I felt, Anakin."

"Master Yoda, I know I should not have gone to Tatooine, but my dreams, they wouldn't stop, and I couldn't sleep-"

"But save her, you did not."

Anakin bit his lip as tears came to his eyes, the last words his mother had spoken to him burning through his mind. Ani?.. Ani? Oh, you look so handsome...

"Fear of loss leads to the Dark Side, Anakin," Yoda chided him.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda," Anakin said. "It is the one thing that I struggle with the most."

"Feel that you are not ready for this mission, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Obi-Wan says that I am headstrong and reckless, that I hesitate when I shouldn't, and don't hesitate when I should."

"Not for Obi-Wan, this mission is," Yoda said. "Have more confidence in your abilities, you must."

"Master Yoda, do you think I'm ready for this?"

Yoda tapped him on the knee with his staff. "Not for me to decide, that is." He gave a slight wiggle of his ears, then hobbled away.

* * *

"They are sending me to Bilbringi, Padme," Anakin said to her that night. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Bilbringi isn't too far from the Core Worlds, Anakin. You will be gone five standard months, at the most."

"Five months?" He held her tightly to him. "It sounds like an eternity."

"You will be so busy you probably won't even think of me," Padme said.

Anakin frowned. "That's not true, you know it's not."

Padme smiled as she walked over to the light panel. She pressed it, and the room fell into darkness.

"You're teasing me."

"I would never tease a Jedi," Padme said.

Anakin felt for her and his hands wandered to the fastenings of her dress. "I like it when you tease me," he whispered.

"Anakin… you have to leave early, don't you?" Padme's breathing became short and quick as he undressed her.

"Yes. That gives us plenty of time."

Anakin ran his fingers lightly up and down her body, causing her to shiver. He cupped a breast in one hand, the other sliding down to her soft nest of curls. He bent his head and massaged her breast with his tongue, sucking on it gently. His other hand slid lower, and he teased her by rubbing his fingers against the apex of her thigh.

"I've never felt you this wet..."

"Anakin, just-"

He brushed his fingers over her silky folds, bringing his hand to rest on her other apex. He gently ran his fingers over her quivering flesh.

Padme grabbed onto his shoulders and threw back her head, moaning with pleasure. "Anakin, please.."

He again brushed his fingers over her, going deeper and deeper until he pushed his fingers inside of her. He massaged her gently, then slowly ran his palm over her pleasure.

Padme cried out, pushing herself against his eager hand. He rubbed against her, over and over, encouraged by her sharp gasps and deep breaths. She cried out her release, then collapsed upon him.

Anakin ran his wet hand across her back, again causing her to shiver. He brushed her lips with his finger. "Here… taste yourself," he whispered.

Padme slowly licked his finger as he lifted her and carried her to their bed. She knelt, then gave his tunic a hard tug. "Take this off."

Anakin undressed quickly, then pushed himself inside her eagerly. She arched her back and moaned as he rocked against her. "Padme.."

She spread her legs further, allowing him to go deeper, his grunts and her cries mingled together, echoing in the dark room. Anakin clenched his fists into the bed covering, pushing against her harder and harder until he gave a cry and let go inside of her. He slowly withdrew and pulled her to him.

"So you can remember me," he whispered.

Padme laughed and pulled his arms tightly around her.

* * *

Padme was not surprised when she woke up to find Anakin gone. She closed her eyes and smiled as her sore muscles reminded her of the previous night. She spent most the day lounging lazily on her balcony, deciding to take a rest from politics. For one day, anyway.

Just as she closed her eyes she heard her door chime, letting her know that she had a visitor. She quickly pulled a robe over her thin dress and pressed the door panel. When the door slid open, she was surprised to find Obi-Wan standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Master Kenobi, what is it?"

"Anakin gave me a message before he left," Obi-Wan said. "He told me watch out for you. I was worried that you might be sick or in danger."

Padme couldn't help but smile. "There's always danger when it comes to politics."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I have fought against armies of battle droids, escaped carnivorous foliage, and evaded monstrous beasts, but put me on the Senate floor and I would cower like a Nemoidian."

Padme laughed. "Come in, please, Master Kenobi. I have just finished my midday meal, but I can have the serving droid make something for you."

"Water from the Koornacht Cluster would be nice," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"Water from Koornacht costs more than this apartment, but I'll see what I can do. But I've heard that you use it in the refreshers at the Jedi Temple."

Obi-Wan shook his head again and chuckled. "Anakin told me that it's not wise to tease a Senator. I can see that he was right."

Padme tried not to blush. "Unfortunately I only have Borleais water, the same as everyone else." She went to her kitchen area and returned with two tall glasses filled with refreshing cold water. "I've tried to get the Senate to vote against imported water, but I never have enough support. People seem to think that water is an inexhaustible resource. They don't realize that Coruscant has been importing it for hundreds of years."

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat uncomfortably. _I'm not here to talk about water…_

"Actually, the real reason that I'm here, Senator, is that I'm very worried about Anakin."

Padme put on her passive politician face. "I haven't seen him since we returned from Naboo," she lied.

"That's just it, Senator," Obi-Wan said. "He hasn't been the same since Geonosis, and even more so since he returned from Naboo. At first I thought it was the loss of his arm, but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you think is the matter?" Padme said, trying to sound concerned.

"He's easily distracted, he's late for council meetings, and I've burned him several times with a practice saber," Obi-Wan said. "He's been my Padawan for over ten years, and I've never seen him act like this."

"Do you think he was ready to lead the Bilbringi defense?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Yes and no. I know he is capable, but with the way he's been acting, I worry about it more than I should."

"I can speak to Chancellor Palpatine, if you want me to," Padme said. "Sometimes Anakin will confide in him things that he won't tell anyone else."

"Yes, I think that would help a lot," Obi-Wan said.

Padme rose from her seat and Obi-Wan followed her to the door.

"Thank you for seeing me, Senator."

"You can stop by anytime you need to, Master Kenobi," Padme said. "I want to help in any way I can."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, then left the apartment. He was almost to the turbolift when he turned back to look at her door. He rested his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes.

 _I hate lying to her, but...I can't be feeling this… I shouldn't be feeling this… it's wrong, so very very wrong…_

* * *

"What do you think, Master Kenobi?"

The mention of his name brought Obi-Wan's thoughts back to the Jedi Council room. "Yes, I agree completely."

The Masters were too disciplined to laugh, but a few of them hid smiles behind their hands. Yoda wiggled his ears in amusement.

Master Windu frowned at him. "I see. You have said before that you didn't want to leave the Bothan's to fend for themselves. And now you do?"

"Yes that's correct, and if you don't mind, I'd like to lead the campaign myself," he said, trying to recover.

This time some of the Master's chuckled.

Master Windu rested his chin in his hand. "We don't have a campaign in Bothan Space, Master Kenobi," he said, exasperated.

Obi-Wan bent his head in apology. "Forgive me Master's, I am not myself today."

"Master Windu, maybe we should adjourn for the day," Master Mundi said.

Master Windu nodded and glared at Obi-Wan. "Until tomorrow then." He rose from his chair and quickly exited the room.

Obi-Wan dropped his face into his hands. _I don't have the mind of a youngling… why am I acting like one?  
_

Obi-Wan felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Master Mundi's kind eyes looking down at him. "Master Yoda and I are heading to the meditation chambers to teach a group of younglings. You can join us if you'd like."

He nodded. "Yes, I think I will."

* * *

Obi-Wan marveled at the patience of Master Yoda and Master Mundi. The younglings were restless and easily distracted, and Obi-Wan wondered if teaching meditation was nothing more than glorified baby sitting. After fifteen minutes he gave Yoda and Mundi a weak smile and left the room. He eventually found an empty chamber and entered the soundproof room gratefully.

He breathed deeply as he sat on the comfortable cushion, trying to clear his mind.

 _Such beauty, such courage...from the moment I met her, I desperately wanted her…._

Obi-Wan shook his head, again trying to rid his mind of her. A familiar heat rose inside of him.

 _Padme…  
_

* * *

Obi-Wan threw himself into his duties, concentrating all his efforts into his lightsaber skills, meditation, meetings with the council and military leaders, even volunteering to teach younglings.

Although he told the Jedi council that he was ready and willing to lead various campaigns against the Separatists, Master Windu and Master Yoda always told him that he was needed on Coruscant and to wait for Anakin's return.

Even though his groin throbbed painfully whenever he thought of Padme, which was almost every minute of every day, he stayed away from her for a month before he couldn't wait any longer.

He started with one visit to her, then continued when she kept asking him to come back. He knew he shouldn't be there, but he loved to make her laugh, and she often did as they shared stories about how their lives had been during the ten long years he and Anakin had been separate from her.

"- and after we killed the male, we fell into the nest, and wow, you've never smelled a stink quite like it."

"Anakin's account of that story is completely different from yours," Padme laughed. "He said that you fell into the nest, and that he had to start pulling their ears off to keep them from eating you."

"Gundarks are fairly tame after their ears have been pulled off, but you really shouldn't risk it."

Padme laughed again, then looked into Obi-Wan's sky blue eyes. "You're not at all how he has described you."

"I'm guessing it wasn't good," Obi-Wan said, frowning.

"But aren't teachers supposed to challenge their students? Encourage them and correct them, teach them failure and triumph, help them realize that the galaxy doesn't revolve around them?"

"He feels that I have unrealistic expectations of him," Obi-Wan said.

"So? He's a Jedi! He needs to rise to the occasion."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, but not for the reason she thought. _Rise to the occasion… yes, I am..._

"Have you heard from Anakin?" Padme asked him.

"Yes, and he says he's bored," Obi-Wan said. "There has been no sign of a Separatist attack. He does enjoy visiting the building platforms, though. He's fascinated with the designs of the new Corellian ships."

His eyes were inadvertently drawn to hers, and they stared at each other for several moments.

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm sorry I've taken up so much of your day, Senator," Obi-Wan said, rising from his seat. "If you want I can give you Anakin's hocom station numbers. He will be happy to hear from you."

Padme nodded, not telling him that she already had them.

He turned from her and walked to the door, leaving the room without another word.

* * *

The next time Obi-Wan came to see her, their conversation was forced and filled with awkward silences. When he finally stood to leave, she looked at him and said, "I've enjoyed having you here Obi-Wan, but I don't think you should come anymore."

He raised his eyebrows. She had never used his name before. But he knew this moment would eventually come. His heart sank, and he said, "I felt that you might. And I've enjoyed being here as well." He walked to the door, but did not turn to face her. "Please don't hesitate to call for me if you need me," he said over his shoulder.

Padme bit her lip as she watched him leave. She put a hand to her chest. _I shouldn't be feeling this way...  
_

* * *

Obi-Wan again threw himself into his duties, but as the weeks passed he just could not stop thinking about Padme. He started pleasing himself as he thought of her, but found little relief. He was grateful that Qui-Gon had drilled into him the importance of keeping his thoughts closed from scrutiny. He shuddered at the thought of Yoda and Windu finding out what he was thinking.

One day Obi-Wan was called to the Jedi Council room, and felt excited to finally be given an assignment.

To his surprise, only Master Windu was there, sitting on his chair in a meditative pose.

"Master Windu?" he asked softly.

Master Windu slowly opened his eyes and regarded Obi-Wan with his dark eyes. "I've noticed that you have been anxious and eager to receive your next assignment."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"We need you to escort a shipment of Koornact water here to Coruscant. Smugglers and space pirates have become more daring in their attacks on the transports between the jumps."

Obi-Wan bent his neck and looked at the floor, trying to keep from cursing out loud. _Kriffing Koornact water… kriffing water is my kriffing assignment…_

He forced a smile on his face when he raised his head. "I will be honest, Master Windu, it is not the assignment that I was expecting, but anything to get me off this planet will be welcome."

Master Windu gave him one of his rare smiles. "Thank you, Master Kenobi. Your transport is ready, and I'd like you to leave as soon as possible."

Obi-Wan bowed and said, "I will. Thank you for the assignment, Master Windu."

* * *

Obi-Wan had never been so bored in his life. He stood facing the observation window in his command ship, waiting impatiently for anything, anyone, to try to attack one of the Koornact ships. They had been there for three weeks and had seen nothing. He was ready to get into a Republic fighter and attack the ship himself, just to have something to do.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a clone captain approaching him. His batch number was RNT5990, and despite his large size, Obi-Wan called him Runt. He seemed to really enjoy the name. Numbers did not make the clones human, as they were not meant to be seen as humans, but that had always bothered Obi-Wan. He treated them just as he would anyone else.

"General, I have some news that I know you will be very happy about," Runt said with a smile. "We just received a message from communications at the Jedi Temple. They want you to return there."

Obi-Wan shook his head and smirked. "Am I that obvious?"

Runt nodded and said, "There are only so many practice runs my pilots can do before they get bored and start causing trouble. We have more than enough men to cover this jump site."

Obi-Wan almost ran towards the turbolift. Runt had no trouble keeping up with him.

"Thank you, Captain. This is the best news I've heard in a long time."

Runt smiled at Obi-Wan as he entered the turbolift. "Clear skies to you, General."

* * *

Obi-Wan fell into his bed as soon as he arrived back to his room in the temple. He wasn't tired, just extremely irritated. _Kriffing Koornact water…_

His comlink buzzed. He didn't recognized the identification code and ignored it. But when it kept buzzing he thumbed it on. "Yes, this is Master Kenobi."

There was a pause, then, "Obi-Wan, can you come and see me?"

His stomach twisted at the sound of Padme's voice. She sounded desperate.

"I can be there in twenty minutes,"

"Okay."

When Obi-Wan arrived at Padme's apartment he was surprised to find the door open. When he stepped inside she was standing to the left of it and quickly closed and locked it. She did not look at him as she began pace in front of the couch.

Obi-Wan felt panic rise in him. "Is Anakin alright? Has something happened to him?"

"I have just received a message from him. He was injured on a building platform when a piece of machinery fell." She looked nervous and continued to pace. "A few scratches, but he is okay."

"Why would he be sending messages to you and not the Council?"

Padme continued to pace.

Obi-Wan walked to her and took her arm, holding her in place. "What's wrong, Padme?" He had never used her name before, but if it bothered her she didn't show it.

She finally raised her troubled eyes to look at him. "I need to tell you something that will drastically change the way that you feel about Anakin… and about me."

"Tell me."

Padme walked to the couch and sat. "I can't hold this in anymore, it's agonizing."

Obi-Wan moved to the couch and sat beside her. "You can tell me."

"When Anakin took me to Naboo, we spent so much time together that- that he started having feelings for me," she whispered. "He told me he loved me."

Obi-Wan's heart lurched, but he asked her to continue.

"But it wasn't until Geonisis that I started to feel the same. I thought we were going to be executed- I had to tell him." She put her face in her hands. "We got married on Naboo right before we returned here."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought that if you knew, there would be less of a chance that he would be expelled from the Order." She wrung her hands. "And I need you to stay with him, protect him. If I ever lost him…"

"I will, Padme," Obi-Wan promised. "He is my brother in the Force, and we protect our own."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"But what about you, Padme?" he asked her. "Who protects you? We both were told to protect you, and we haven't forgotten that."

"I don't need protection, Obi-Wan."

"So you just imagined the assassination attempt?" he said angrily.

"I am not worried about me right now," Padme said.

"You should be," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin would be devastated if he lost you. And so would I."

Padme pretended that she hadn't heard him.

He moved closer to her, brushing his leg against hers. He hesitantly put his hand on her knee, tracing a pattern there.

Padme abruptly stood and walked away from him, standing before the window. "I think you should leave now."

Obi-Wan walked to her and stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her back against him. She stiffened when he touched her. "Organized havoc, isn't it," he said as they looked out at the traffic lanes. "But it's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes," Padme whispered softly. When she turned to face him he saw pain, desire and indecision in her eyes.

"I love Anakin, Obi-Wan. I _love_ him."

He looked at her, lust burning in his eyes. "I'm not asking you to change that, Padme."

She pulled him to her and pressed her hand against the bulge below his belt. He groaned and lifted her in his arms. As they fell back against the window, Padme pulled up her skirts and wrapped her legs around him, silently begging him to take her. Obi-Wan struggled briefly with his pants, and she gasped as he slid roughly inside of her. He put his arms around her waist and held her there, thrusting her against the window, pushing himself further into her. She grabbed fistfulls of his hair and gasped, "We shouldn't do this, Obi-Wan-"

But she ground herself against him and cried out for him to continue. He tore at her clothing, leaving her bare before him. He lifted her slightly and buried his face between the soft curves of her breasts, biting and sucking her roughly. Her gasps and moans increased as he thrust himself harder into her.

"Padme… Padme…"

They stayed there, lost in their lust for each other until Obi-Wan's legs weakened and they both collapsed to the floor. Obi-Wan continued to pound himself into her, and she cried out and arched her back, begging him for more. She felt her back burn as he pushed her against the carpet, again and again and again. When she finally cried out her release, he climaxed with her and fell on top of her.

Padme started crying, as she pushed him off of her. "I shouldn't have done that… why did you make me do that…"

She started hitting Obi-Wan with her fists. He grabbed her wrists. "Padme, you can't blame it all on me. You wanted this."

"I didn't!" She continued to struggle against him. "You used one of your Jedi tricks-"

Obi-Wan almost laughed at her. "Those only work on weak minds. You don't have a weak mind, Padme."

He let go of her and she started to hit him again. He did not stop her, but pulled her on top of him and entered her, this time slowly, gently. Her cries turned to gasps as she responded to him. "No, Obi-Wan, no…I can't…"

He held her hips when she pushed against him, her passion renewed as she rose and fell on top of him. She pushed against him harder and faster, her breath hot and heavy above him. He matched her pushes with his thrusts, making her gasp and cry out in ecstasy. Her nails dug into his chest, nearly drawing blood. She did not stop until she released.

She rolled off and curled up against him, her body shaking and covered with sweat. Obi-Wan pulled her to him and held her until she stopped shivering. Rising to his feet, he lifted her and carried her to the bed. He wrapped a blanket tightly around her, then searched for his clothes.

He had just put his pants on when he felt her looking at him. There was hate and pain in her eyes when he turned to her. "Do not come here again, Obi-Wan."

"I won't," he said angrily. He finished dressing and stomped to the door. "You wanted this, Padme. _You_ wanted it. I merely provided the service."

The door hissed open and closed. Padme lay back into her pillows and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Liar**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Padme, what's wrong? You've seemed sad these past few weeks." The blue holo image of Anakin flickered.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I've been trying to convince the Senate to negotiate with the Separatists, and all the arguing back and forth is exhausting." While most of what she told him was true, Padme still hated herself for lying to him. "I'm sad that we can't find a middle ground." She smiled. "And I miss you. I _really_ miss you."

"One more month, Padme." Anakin gave her a mischievous smile. "I look forward to showing you how much I've missed you."

Padme was glad that the holo image couldn't show her blushing.

"Still no word or sign of a Separatist attack?"

"No, but that doesn't mean we got bad information," Anakin said. "Bilbringi is vital to us, and there could be an attack at any time. Master Vos will be coming here when I leave, and Master Koon will be taking over for him in Vector."

Padme paused, her thoughts a whirlwind of emotion and confusion.

"Padme, you're making that face again," Anakin said. "There's something that you aren't telling me."

"Anakin… it's just so frustrating that we have to go so long without seeing each other. It's not what husbands and wives should have to do." _And wives aren't supposed to be sleeping with their husband's best friend either…_

Anakin looked to his left at something outside of the holo feed. "I'm sorry Padme, I have to go. I love you."

The image disappeared and Padme sat back against her chair. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers. _I can't keep doing this… I haven't seen Obi-Wan in two months, but my body aches for him…_

Padme sighed in frustration. She left her apartment in a hurry and rushed to the Senate building, determined to put it all out of her mind.

* * *

Padme's heart plummeted the moment she stepped inside the Senate chamber. In the very center of the chamber and right in front of the Chancellor's podium was the Jedi hover pod. Master Mace Windu was addressing the Senate and requesting more clone troopers to head off the Separatist attacks that were increasing in the outer rim. Obi-Wan and three other Master's stood around him, looking regal but humble in their plain Jedi robes. As soon as Padme sat down in the Naboo pod, Obi-Wan turned his head and looked straight at her. She wondered how he could even see her with the thousands of other pods around her. A familiar heat rose inside of her, and her body responded. She hated him for it.

Padme left the chamber after a few short minutes and returned to her apartment. _I can't escape him…_

She took two sleeping tabs, knowing that she would fall into a deep enough sleep that she wouldn't dream. She fell into her sleep gratefully.

* * *

Obi-Wan had never been more grateful about his pass card than he was at this moment. It opened almost every door, and for the first time he was using it to break into a private apartment. She had awakened his arousal so completely that he had not been able to calm it, even by his own hand.

It was easy to erase his image on the security cam- he was more worried about how she would react to him being there.

Obi-Wan slipped into her room quickly and silently, then stood over her bed, thankful that she was already asleep. Her breaths were deep and even, and she looked more beautiful than ever. He passed a hand over her face to make sure that what he was about to do would not wake her up.

He slowly pulled her covers off and pushed her night dress up to her waist. He placed two pillows between her knees, slightly opening her from behind. He removed his clothes and climbed into the space behind her, kissing and caressing her soft silky skin.

"Padme, I want you…" he whispered to her. "And I'm sorry I can't resist you."

He slid inside of her more roughly than he intended, making her gasp, but she did not wake up. He held her tightly as he slowly moved against her, holding himself back as long as he could, wanting to make the moment last. He groaned and gasped when he finally released into her, then held her against his damp and sweating body. He wanted to stay with her, hold her in his arms until she woke up, but he knew he couldn't. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "Until next time…"

He rose from the bed and dressed, then pulled her night dress down and removed the pillows. He pulled the covers over her, then silently left the room.

* * *

Padme woke up feeling strange, and was even more disturbed by the erotic dream she had had. _He even invades my dreams… but why?_

She rose from the bed and was surprised when she felt wetness between her legs. _What's happening to me?_

Padme went through her day like she always did- Senate hearings, negotiations, law interpretation, surveys, polls, and petitions, all necessary and essential to a politician's life. As hard and frustrating as it was, she loved it, because she knew that she was making a difference,how little it might be.

Padme arrived back at her apartment tired and exhausted, and fervently hoping that she would not have another erotic dream. _I want to forget him...why can't I just forget him?_

Right before she entered her apartment, she was surprised when a security droid approached her. "Senator, there was interference on the security cams outside of your apartment last night. We were unable to determine what or who it was, so you may want to check the cams inside of your apartment, just in case someone or something did enter."

Padme thanked the droid and keyed the code for her door. When she entered, she looked at the security cams, curious about what they had captured.

It wasn't until she had eaten and washed herself in the refresher that she pulled up the previous night's' security cam on her holo screen. At first there was nothing, then a tall hooded figure entered the room. She recognized him instantly.

All of the blood drained from her face and she covered her mouth with her hands as she watched Obi-Wan take her while she slept. She bit her lip in vain to keep from crying, and covered her eyes as the vid ended.

 _He is evil… pure evil…._

Padme rushed to her holo station and keyed in Obi-Wan's numbers. It was several minutes before he appeared in the blue light of the hologram. His hair was tousled from sleep and he yawned several times before he pressed the button for audio.

Padme was so angry she was shaking. "Obi-Wan how could you...you had no right…" a fresh set of tears fell from her eyes and she cried out, "I will take this vid to the Jedi council! You will be expelled or worse! Then I will never have to see you again!"

To her complete surprise, Obi-Wan yawned again and scratched his head. "No you won't, Padme."

Padme's eyes widened. "You can't stop me!"

"I don't have to."

"And why is that?"

Obi-Wan smirked at her, and even the blue of the hologram could not hide the lust in his eyes. "You forget that I know about you and Anakin. You forget that it is not only me in those vids you have. You forget that I know more about you than you do about me."

Tears filled Padme's eyes and fell down her face. "Why are you doing this?"

Obi-Wan's voice was icy when he replied to her. "Because I can." He keyed off the holo and was gone.

Padme's gut wrenched with hopelessness. _Oh, Anakin...what have I done?_

* * *

One week later Obi-Wan returned to Padme's apartment, demanding that she succumb to him.

"I am not a cheap woman from the streets, Obi-Wan," she said angrily. "You can do what you want, but you will never truly possess me."

He gestured to her with his hand and she reluctantly walked to stand before him. His hands encircled her waist as he bent his head to her ear. "We will see," he whispered.

He passed his hands over her clothed body, pausing only to press them on her breasts and between her thighs. She bit her lip to keep from shuddering. When he again passed his hands over her, he pressed harder, and a small sigh escaped her lips.

Obi-Wan smiled down at her. "Your body betrays you, Padme."

He slowly untied the fastenings on her dress and pushed it to the floor, leaving only a white underdress between him and her bare skin. He again ran his hands over her, softly then firmly, making her gasp involuntarily.

"You see that I am not as animalistic as you once thought," he whispered in her ear. "I can be gentle, I can be generous, I can please you in ways you never dreamed of."

"But Anakin.. ,"

"He is not here," Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan pressed his hand between her legs and rubbed her gently. She gave a small whimper as she pushed against his hand. "See?"

He moved his hands up to her breasts and pressed them gently, running his thumbs around her nipples. She shivered and was soon covered with goose bumps.

Obi-Wan kissed her neck and jaw, then slowly peeled her underdress from her. She looked down at her naked body. Suddenly embarrassed, she tried to cover herself.

Obi-Wan held her arms fast. "Stop. I want to see you."

He looked her up and down, then ran his hands gently across her, pressing his hands to her breasts. "So beautiful," he whispered, He ran his hands over her buttocks, then spread her legs so he could feel her. "You are so wet…"

He led her towards the bed, then pushed her back against the pillows. He slowly removed his clothes and climbed on top of her, hovering. He pressed his pulsing need against her. "Padme, if you don't want me to do this, I won't."

She glared at him. "I don't believe you."

Obi-Wan moved away from her. "I know."

He rolled off of her, stood up, and started to dress. Padme kept staring at him, wondering what had caused him to change his mind so drastically.

"I wanted to show you how gentle I can be," he said. "And I promise that I will never force myself on you again."

Obi-Wan finished dressing. Just before he left the room, he turned to her and said, "Next time _you_ will be asking _me_."

Padme was speechless.

* * *

"Two days, Padme!" Anakin said, excited. "Two standard days and I will finally be home!"

"I can't wait," she said, giving him a big smile. "I am so excited to see you."

"It has been so hard for me, being away from you. Pure agony, really."

"For me too, Anakin," Padme said with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you terribly."

"I've been hearing rumors about the Separatists taking planets in the outer rim," Anakin said. "I really hope that I won't be sent there, for a while anyway."

"Don't think about that right now, Anakin," Padme said. "Just focus on getting home to me."

He gave her a mischievous grin. "I will."

Padme heard her door chime. "Call me tomorrow, Anakin. And remember that I love you."

Anakin smiled at her, then disappeared as the hologram shut down.

Padme went to her door and pressed the panel. She was not surprised to see Obi-Wan standing there.

She smiled at him. "I just finished talking with Anakin. He's very excited to come home." Padme gestured for him to come inside. "I'm glad you are here, Obi-wan. I need to talk to you."

He entered the room and sat on an overstuffed chair, making it impossible for her to sit next to him.

Padme sat on the couch and intertwined her fingers. "I don't want to lie to Anakin, Obi-Wan. But I don't know how to tell him."

"I'm worried about that, too. It haven't slept well this whole week."

"It will break his heart."

Obi-Wan frowned and looked at his feet. "I will do whatever you decide to do."

Padme glared at him. "You can't push all of the responsibility on me. If anyone it should be you who talks to him."

"I don't want to, but not for what you think," Obi-Wan said. "Expulsion from the Jedi Order, Anakin's inevitable hatred of me, disappointing my Masters, I can deal with all of that." He could not look at her. "Losing you would cause me more pain than anything."

"You can't lose me if I was never yours," Padme said angrily.

"I know that. But I can't just forget everything that happened. And neither can you."

Padme blushed involuntarily. "We _have_ to forget, Obi-Wan. Especially for Anakin's sake."

Obi-Wan stood and walked to the door. He did not trust himself to be with her. "I will do my best. For Anakin's sake."

* * *

The day came for Anakin to return, then passed with no word. Padme tried Anakin's holo number so many times she couldn't count, and there had been nothing on the holonews either. Attempts at communication with Bilbringi came back with nothing. A crew of pilots and command personnel was scrambled and as soon as they left, Obi-Wan rushed to Padme's apartment.

"He might be dead, Obi-Wan. I haven't heard any news, and I'm scared."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed. "I am sure he is fine, Padme. He is very resilient."

"How can you be sure that he is fine? I'm not sure of anything right now!"

Obi-Wan drew back from her and looked into her eyes. "Then I will leave for Bilbringi right now and look for him. I worry about him just as much as you do."

When he turned to go, Padme held his arm firmly. "You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I will, because I want what is best for you."

"What's best for me is having you here right now."

Obi-Wan could not help the blush that came to his face. "I don't trust myself when I'm around you, Padme. You know I don't."

"I- I want you to stay, Obi-Wan."

"I'm here to protect you, not-"

"Having you here soothes me, helps bring me peace," Padme said. "At least in some ways."

"That's what Jedi do, Padme," Obi-Wan said. "Whenever someone is feeling frightened or angry, we call upon the Force to remove tension and help them feel safe."

"That is only part of why I want you to stay."

Obi-Wan took her hands in his. "I can't, Padme."

"Why?" She squeezed his hands and pulled them to her chest.

"Because the more you give yourself to me, the less love you give to him, and it's not fair. Anakin deserves all of your love, not bits and pieces of it."

"I _do_ love him, Obi-Wan, with all my heart and soul," Padme said. "But I _need_ you. You've awakened things in me that I have never felt before. You make me feel alive."

"Padme…"

"Last time you told me that I would be asking you. And now I'm asking you."

"I never thought you would."

"Please Obi-wan...please." She lowered her hands and pushed them into his pants, slowly massaging his straining need. "I'm asking you. I'm _begging_ you."

Obi-Wan gasped with pleasure and held her hands in place, slowly rocking against them. He then reached for the fastenings of her dress and slowly removed them, shedding his own robes when she paused to step out of the dress. She continued to massage him as he removed his tunic and pants, and he cried out in pleasure. Not wanting to hold back any longer, he ripped the under dress off of her and sat on the couch, pulling her down so she was straddling him. He teased her briefly, then slowly entered her, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure. He ran his tongue over her nipples, taking them into his mouth and gently sucking. When she quickened her thrusts against him, he slowed her and held her in place.

"Obi-Wan…"

"Slowly... " he whispered against her chest. "Let me enjoy you…"

The slower pace gave them extra arousal, and Padme dug her fingers into his back as he slowly rocked her against him. He buried his head between her breasts and gradually increased his speed. He heard her breathe short gasps of pleasure.

"Harder…" she said, pushing herself against him. "Harder, please…"

He lifted her and carried her to the bed, and he thrust himself inside her as they fell into it. She arched her back and cried out his name as he pushed himself harder and harder into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her, their hips grinding against each other. He buried his face in the pillow under her, whispering her name over and over as he dove further and further into her. He increased his movements, pushing her to the headboard. He grabbed hold of it and thrust himself even deeper into her. Padme whimpered and cried out, begging him for more. He let go of the headboard and lifted her, pressing her back against the wall and pulling her down upon him, continuing until she climaxed. He stayed inside of her, pumping slower and slower until he released. Obi-Wan fell with her into the bed and they lay tangled in each other's arms, their sweat mingling and their bodies shaking. All at once Obi-Wan rolled off of her and grabbed for his clothes.

Padme was still gasping as she watched him. "Where are you going?"

"This was wrong, Padme," he said angrily. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

She sat up and glared at him. "And here we are again placing blame. It was both of us, Obi-Wan. A mutual decision. And you enjoyed it, I know you did."

"More your decision than mine. You begged me."

"That just shows how weak you are, Obi-Wan. You could have said no."

Obi-Wan threw a boot towards her. She ducked and it bounced off the wall. "I am not weak, Padme!" he shouted.

"Neither am I!" Padme rose from the bed and stood before him, her body shining with sweat and flushed with pleasure. "This was not a moment of weakness or impulsive behaviour! I know you wanted it too! You think about me every minute of every day, you've told me that yourself!" She stepped towards him and put her hands on his chest. "This outward appearance does not make you strong, what happens inside doesn't make you strong. But it doesn't make you weak either. We love, we cry, we hurt, we're joyful. You can't be strong unless you are weak first."

Obi-Wan covered her hands with his, his angry face softening into one of understanding. "You should have been a Jedi, Padme."

She watched him as he pulled on the rest of his clothes, then wrapped her arms around him.

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"I will try."


End file.
